All in this together
by I've Got A Secret
Summary: Right now I am working on rewriting this story because in my opinion it sucks and it needs to be rewritten. If I come up with a better plot line I will have where I up to now rewritten by the end of July.
1. Characters

**Baker's**

Tom Baker- 49

Kate Baker- 49

Nora Baker-McNulty- 25

Bud McNulty- 26

Tom McNulty- 1

Charlie Baker- 21

Lorraine Baker- 19

Henry Baker- 17

Jake & Sarah Baker- 14 (In this Fic Sarah and Jake are twins)

Mark Baker-13

Kim & Jessica Baker- 12

Mike Baker- 11

Kyle & Nigel Baker- 10

**Murtaugh's**

Jimmy Murtaugh- 49

Sarina Murtaugh- 31

Calvin Murtaugh- 23

Anne Murtaugh- 21

Daniel Murtaugh- 19

Becky Murtaugh- 15

Eliot Murtaugh- 14

Kenneth Murtaugh- 13

Lisa & Robin Murtaugh- 12

**Beardsley-North's**

Frank Beardsley- 49

Helen North- 49

William Beardsley- 19

Dylan North- 18

Jimi North- 18

Christina Beardsley- 17

Phoebe North- 17

Harry Beardsley- 16

Joni & Naoko North- 14 (In this Fic they are twins)

Kelly Beardsley- 14

Michael Beardsley- 13

Mick North- 12

Lau North- 11

Bina & Marissa North- 9

Ely & Otter Beardsley- 8

Ethan Beardsley- 7

Aldo North- 7

O.k., All of their ages are staying the same, but I'm going to take out some stuff and add some stuff, like every thing after the first real chapter is gone. Some of the characters might be a little; I'm also going to add in a new character that will play a big part: D. Have a fun and not so safe summer, because good fun is never safe. Direct quote from me! I'm also going to try and make each of the chapter over 500 words, which is really hard for me, but I'll try. Just for youpeoples.


	2. Purple, Shiny and expensive

"FAMILY MEETING!" Tom Baker yelled up the stairs of his house.

"These always have a bad outcome" Kim said as her twin and Jessica came into the room and sat on the couch

"COOL" Kyle and his twin Nigel said as they ran into the room.

"Must you dad we were just planning on how to blow up the Shenk's BBQ… I mean bake a pie for her" Sarah said as she came in with her twin brother Jake and little brother Mike.

"Nice save Sarah" Tom said.

"Thanks" Sarah said, as she sat down by the window with Jake and Mike.

"Why are we here Mom and Dad?" Henry said as him and Mark the last two of the Bakers dozen walked in. Lorraine and Charlie were told yesterday and Nora was told last week

"How would you all like to go back to the lake this summer?" Tom said too 9/12 of his kids.

"We'll go any where that has our names in it!" Twins Nigel and Kyle exclaimed.

"If we must" Kim and Jessica said.

"I'm in" Henry and Mark said.

"I'll go if Nikki can come" Sarah said. Nikki was Sarah's best friend who either had to stay with Sarah all summer of go to her grandmothers. She chose Sarah's.

"I'll go if Sarah's going" Jake said.

"What about Charlie, Loraine and Nora?" Mike asked.

"Charlie is coming the day after we get there with Beth and Loraine is already there with her boyfriend. They'll be there for 2 weeks before he has to leave and go and do his job, what ever it is. And Nora will be there sometime this week. And yes, Nikki can come Sarah" Tom said.

"What's his name?" Mike asked.

"Whose name?" Kate asked.

"Loraine's boyfriend" Mike said

"We don't know, all we know is that he makes a lot of money and has to work a lot and he's from California" Kate said.

"How'd she meet him is he lives in California and she live in New York?" Jessica asked.

"Her and her friends decided that they were going to go to L.A instead of Miami for spring break because it costs less and more celebrities live there. She met him there" Jake said.

"How did you know that? We don't even know that" Kate said.

"Well you know that time you all went to the dentist in Chicago and then stayed the night at a hotel. And you left Sarah and me here?" Jake said.

"Yeah" Everybody but Jake and Sarah said.

"Well Loraine and her boyfriend pulled in the drive way like 10 minutes after you left. He's awesome. I like his car" Sarah said.

"Wait, you mean Loraine was in that really shiny and expensive looking purple car?" Kyle asked.

"Other wise know as a Lamborghini, yes," Jake said.

"The one that was going really fast and was playing really loud and bad music. You do no that is you listen to music that loud for so long then it can make your ear drum burst?" Kim said from her stop on the couch. This was the first time she spoke. Other then when she agreed to go.

"It's not bad music and you tell us that every time we listen to music that loud" Jake and Sarah said.

"Sarah, give me your cell phone" Kate said.

"I just got it back" Sarah whined.

"I'm not taking it away from you, I'm using it to call Loraine" Kate said. Sarah took the cell phone from her pocket and placed it in her mother's hand.

"Why can't you just use the home phone to call Loraine?" Henry asked.

"Because ever time we try to call her it say that the line was disconnected and with her cell phone it says that the number no longer exists" Kate said and then flipped open Sarah's cell phone. As soon as she did that the phone rang.

Sarah grabbed it and answered it, "Hello?" she said.

2 ½ pages and 666 words :D


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back!

Don't know if anyone is actually excited about that, but due to the fact that I get e-mails every once in a while about people subscribing to my stories and favouriting them, I figured, why not update?

So I'm going to post this in the 4 stories that I have published and then after 2 weeks I'm going to delete them all. Sorry.

I'm actually going to re write two of them completely. I'm staying with Forever Changing, but it's going to have a new name and plot line. I'm keeping Projeck Mayhem, same name and differentish plot line. Hoping that writing these will keep me semi-sane in the next few months.

In my profile I have a link to my mibba account, which will have both stories also and any one shots I decide to write.

Also, I'm keeping my character Meghan from PBW. She'll be in most of the one shots I write.

Also I'm looking for a beta for both of the stories. You can send me a PM on fanfiction or mibba. Follow me on tumblr.

Also, if you want to beta, send me an e-mail here : samantha . ar . fabi (at) gmail . com

mibba : member . mibba .com/110908/

tumblr: sammieerose . tumblr .com/

Just take out the spaces. I really wish that fanfiction would let you include links.


End file.
